1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for measuring adhesive strength of two-sided adhesive tapes.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a method of measuring adhesive strength of a two-sided adhesive tape includes the following steps: cutting the adhesive tape into a number of pieces, adhering a first surface of each adhesive piece on a pulling block, manually adhering a second surface of the adhesive piece on a positioning block, pressing the pulling block with a predetermined pressure for a predetermined time, and measuring the adhesive strength of the two-sided adhesive tape through a two-sided adhesive viscosity tester. However, using the two-sided adhesive viscosity tester is time-consuming, and cannot satisfy mass-production demands.